Monster X vs Lord Tirek
Description Interlude Monster X Monster X's abilities include gravity beams from his three heads's eyes, rapid melee attacks, impressive agility, and transforming into the more powerful Keizer Ghidorah. He is also shown to levitate for a short period of time. Even before transforming, Monster X is still extremely powerful. He is a physical match for Godzilla and his gravity eye beams possess roughly the same strength as Godzilla's atomic breath. Monster X is also the only monster Godzilla fought in Godzilla: Final Wars that survived getting blasted by Godzilla's atomic breath at point-blank in the face, actually appearing to shrug the attack off, as well as the only one able to bring Godzilla to his knees and make him roar out in pain with just one attack. Like King Ghidorah, Keizer Ghidorah is able to fire gravity beams from his mouths. These beams are stronger than Godzilla's thermonuclear breath. Keizer Ghidorah can also guide their paths and pick up and throw objects with them. Keizer Ghidorah can drain energy through his bite. In the comics, Keizer Ghidorah also has the ability to fly, which is never demonstrated in the film Godzilla: Final Wars. Lord Tirek In his first appearance, Tirek is shown to be able to consume the magic of ponies, removing their cutie mark in the process - he seems to literally suck this magic into his mouth, like a more kid-friendly version of "soul stealing" (and possibly a flat-out violation of the ponies' selves). A pony drained this way is completely stripped of all magic. Tirek adds the stolen magic to his own, increasing his size and power. The more magic he drains, the bigger and more powerful he becomes. After devouring enough unicorn magic, he becomes able to strip Pegasi and Earth Ponies of their innate magic as well. At very high levels of power, he becomes able to strip even an Alicorn or a Draconequus of all magic. If Tirek drains the magic of every single pony in Equestria, he effectively becomes its ruler, able to single-handedly control all the aspects of the land that ponies normally regulate collectively. At high levels of power, Tirek displays an enormous degree of super strength. He is able to lift and throw chunks of the earth bigger than himself, flying and hitting Twilight straight through a large mountain, and smash the ground to create a fearsome shock wave. Presumably, his physical power depends on the amount of earth pony magic he has consumed. Tirek displays a degree of magical power consistent with the amount of magic he has consumed. At low levels of power, he is only able to fire a weak, paltry blast. After consuming enough magic he becomes almost unstoppable. He has displayed enormously powerful energy projection in the form of blasts and beams, the ability to create magical shields, high-level telekinesis, high-level magical entrapment, the ability to create portals, and more. His magic seems to be affiliated with fire. The way he casts spells is unique to him: instead of emitting magic directly from his horns, he instead forms a ball of infernal energy in the empty space between his two horns. Tirek's durability seems to be immense as he survived the magical equivalent of a nuke and even managed to ram himself and Twilight through an entire mountain without seeming to injure himself. Tirek almost never shows any sign of feeling pain (except at rare occasions like when Twilight blasted him in the face) and never seems to be injured at all. He may even be immortal, since the rainbow did not kill him, instead only draining his power and sending him back to Tartarus. Also, like Celestia, he is over a thousand years old. During his battle against Twilight, he is capable of wingless flight, which would be consistent with him stealing Pegasus magic. DEATH BATTLE! Monster X went to Equestria through the Gorath asteroid. His arrival interrupted Tirek going to the Canterlot Castle to steal Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance's Alicorn Magic. Tirek destroys Gorath with his magic beam in the skies over Canterlot. Monster X then floated down behind Tirek and attacked him. Monster X overpowered Tirek in hand-to-hand combat until Tirek retaliated, resulting in a stalemate between the Kaiju and Centaur. Eventually, the modified Gigan arrived to assist Monster X. Monster X held Tirek still from behind while Gigan sliced his chest with his chainsaw hands. Tirek freed himself and knocked Monster X and Gigan down and destroyed Gigan, leaving only Monster X and Tirek. The Kaiju and Centaur resumed their battle, with Tirek gaining the upper hand and pinning Monster X to the ground, then proceeding to punch him rapidly. Tirek tried to blast Monster X in the face with his magic beam, but Monster X pushed his head away, causing the beam to strike the Canterlot Castle doors instead. Monster X then pushed Tirek into the Canterlot Castle so Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance can watch. Monster X and Tirek engaged in a beam-lock, causing both the Kaiju and the Centaur to be blown back. After this, Monster X transformed into Keizer Ghidorah, which shocked Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and, surprisenly, Tirek. After his transformation, Keizer Ghidorah engaged in a beam lock with Tirek, his gravity beams easily overpowering Tirek's magic beam. Keizer Ghidorah then repeatedly attacked the outmatched Tirek with his gravity beams, tossing him across the Canterlot Castle like a ragdoll. Eventually, Keizer Ghidorah approached the fallen Tirek and kicked him repeatedly in the head before lifting him into the air and draining his energy through his bites. Keizer Ghidorah successfully absorbed all of Tirek's energy and all the magic he consumed and and turned Tirek back into his frail and weakened state and Keizer Ghidorah's middle and right heads then grab Tirek and rip him in two. Keizer Ghidorah then let out a roar of triumph and proceeded to finish what Tirek starting with absorbing the Alicorn Magic from Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:MLP vs Godzilla themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption